


when mom’s away

by hoseokchild



Category: Knives Out, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), We Have Always Lived In A Castle
Genre: Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dark! Bucky “James” Barnes, Dark! Steve Rogers, Dark! Stucky, Multi, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Oral, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spit Kink, Threesome, begging kink, sergeant kink, stepfather x fem! reader x stepfather’s friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoseokchild/pseuds/hoseokchild
Summary: when mom’s away, your stepfather and his friends shall play.NOTE: please don’t read if you’re under 18 or if you don’t like and / or are triggered non-consentual writing / actions. don’t say i didn’t warn you. also, no capital letters. also, please don’t repost onto another website. i have my own tumblr and i don’t want to use wattpad for my dark! works.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James “Bucky” Barnes/reader/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	when mom’s away

**Author's Note:**

> please don’t read if you’re under 18 or if you don’t like and / or are triggered non-consentual writing / actions. don’t say i didn’t warn you. also, no capital letters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it starts with your stepfather steve and his friend, bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don’t read if you’re under 18 or if you don’t like and / or are triggered non-consentual writing / actions. i have a tumblr account under the same name!!

“c’mon, honey. it’ll be  _ fun _ .” you couldn’t help but screw your face in disgust as steve pet your head, as if you were a pet - a  _ dog _ . he laughs gently. you scrunch you face, turning your head away from the two men that sat a seat away from you. his hot hands didn’t help with the heat that’s been plaguing you for weeks. 

“buck, can you help me convince her that having you over will be fun?” the mentioned man smirks, bending down to grip your chin in a tight hold. “sweetheart, having me around with dear ole daddy steve will be like a sleepover. now, sit down on my lap.” 

“o-or what?” you bravely ask, daring to risk it. the two men laugh. “you don’t want to know. now, sit on my  _ fucking _ lap, sweetheart.” trembling, you stand and bucky quickly switched places with you, you now standing between his knees. you sit down stiffly, feeling warmer than normal. bucky and steve trade smug looks before bucky grasps your thighs and spreads them widely. squeaking, you squirm away from his hot touch. he swats your thigh warningly. you still, not wanting to piss off your ex-military stepfather and his friend. “b-bucky!” you gasp. 

“god, sweetheart.” steve approaches you two, kneeling between bucky and your legs. steve’s eyes lock onto your’s, smug as his fingers he used to grasp your mother’s face to kiss her, graze your center through your stupid shorts. “i can smell you, you know? you smell like heaven, honey.” blue eyes practically roll back into his skull as he heavily inhales. 

“s-shut up.” bucky growls, the sound damn near feral. steve rips your shorts off your legs, and gaze at your underwear. “she’s wet, buck.” he strokes you through the damp fabric, eliciting a soft, near silent huff. “oh, you like that, sweetheart?” you don’t reply. bucky turns your head towards his, his eyes dark. “of course she does, stevie. she’s a little shy.” he captures your lips in a needy kiss and you wither against him as steve licked you through your underwear, humming at your taste. bucky breaks the kiss as you moan. 

“fuck,  _ james _ .” you’ve never heard steve sound so desperate before, not like this. his voice was gravelly, and he moved your underwear aside. “what is it, stevie? she as sweet as you thought?” 

blue lock into blue and steve doesn’t answer, his fingers spreading your lips and swiping your juice. you tremble at the motion and steve offers his fingers to bucky, who sucks on them greedily. the lewd noise echoes in your ears and you can feel your body heating up. bucky lets go of steve’s fingers with an obscene  _ pop _ . “mhm, sweeter than pie.” 

steve’s breathe ghosts your wet pussy and before you can react, he latched onto your clit. you arch your back, hands scrambling for purchase, grasping onto steve’s hair with bucky’s guidance. “that’s it, baby. let your daddy eat you out.” as he spoke, he grasped your breasts through your shirt, hands slipping under it to give you skin on skin contact. you rub back against him and he groans loudly. 

“s-steve, steve, oh, oh-”

the blond shoved two fingers into you, thrusting and twisting his hand cruelly. he pulls away from you, his fingers continuing the motion. his face glisten with your juice and you can’t help but needily moan. 

“ _yes_ , baby?” he’s smug and why shouldn’t he be? he’s got you in the palm of bucky and his hands, right where you belong. “f-fuck. n-need you, stevie. need you to-“ you couldn’t continue your plea as he scissors his fingers. bucky grips your hips, lifting you onto his jean clad thigh. steve got the hint and made quick work of bucky’s pants. soon, the brunette was nude, his friend’s hand stroking him. you whine, feeling forgotten. you twist your hips, dampening his thigh and the men laugh. “what’s wrong, baby, hmm?” bucky taunts. 

“w-want your cocks.” you tug steve to you, kissing him. steve grasps your face with his hands, sticky with pre-cum. you stand on slightly wobbly legs and tug him upwards before pushing him besides bucky. the two men grin, hands locked behind their hands as you unzip steve’s jeans hastily. you bit steve’s lips before you separate. you straddle steve, facing him and you both moan as you sink down onto him. 

“fuck, you’re so tight.” 

bucky smirks, watching you ride steve as if he was your last. he spread his pre-cum over your lips and you greedily lick them, humming at the taste. your movements were jerky and shallow before you got the hang of it. grasping at your shirt, the brunette tore off your body and you began to palm your tits. 

“steve, steve.” you pant hungrily, grasping his hair and pulling it. “you know how long i’ve been waiting for this, huh? since the wedding. since i saw you dancing with james here and you smiled at me. god, i nearly came when i saw you sitting here in a measly shirt and shorts.”

“w-what?” you question before you’re stopped by his hands on your hips. you whine before steve grasps your chin and puckers your lips. “none of that, sweetheart. when i saw you at that stupid diner, waiting for your mother and i, wearing that shirt and jeans, i knew. i knew you were meant to be ours.” you can’t help as you clench around him, the possessive tone making you gasp. he smiles at you. “open your mouth for me.” 

you obey, opening as well as you could with his hand squishing your cheeks. he spat into it, pupils blown wide as he watches it slide into your mouth. he grew harder in you and bucky laughs throatily. “let our girl ride you, stevie. she’s getting whiny.” he winks at you. he spat on his hand and wraps it around himself, his cock an angry red. 

“beg for my cock, sweetheart.” 

“please, let me ride your cock, steve. please, please, i - i wanna cum so bad for you and bucky.” 

he gives your ass a smack before he nods. you rode him, gripping his shoulders with his hands firmly on your hip. “good girl.” he purrs, turning his head towards bucky. the two began to make out, the sloppy noises along with the visual making you wetter. steve let go of you hip, bringing you into the heated make out session. the taste of the two had you shaking and you felt the wave that crept upon you crash down. pulling apart, you groan. “i’m- i’m coming, stevie, b- bucky!” 

“that’s it, sweetheart. cum- oh, fuck- cum for your daddy. cum for your sergeant.” bucky’s voice was hushed, filled with love and dark lust. “stevie - daddy, ooh, fuck. i can’t - i can’t-” the duo watch you cum as steve continued to thrust shallowly into you, your cunt squeezing him hungrily. “fuck, sweetheart. you want my cum? you want your daddy and sergeant to fuck a baby into you, huh? you want our baby?” 

the words were lost on you, the waves of your orgasm still drowning you. steve moans loudly, the sound making bucky jerk himself off faster until he came with a groan onto his stomach. “oh, can’t let  _ that _ go to waste.” steve took himself out of you and let’s his fingers gather bucky’s cum of his abs. wrapping his cum soaked hand around himself, steve jerks himself off twice before he pushed inside you again. he rutted into you before coming to your womb, his grip on your hip making you squirm. 

“f-fuck! oh, sweetheart, we did so well for your daddy and sergeant. you took our cum so well.” steve hums. his clean hand pats your hair as you rest your cheek on his broad shoulder, eyes half lidded. bucky merely smiles at your expression. you stayed seated on steve as you grew drowsy. your eyes try shut but before you could, bucky spoke. 

“baby, what are you doing? trying to take a nap?” you open your eyes slightly, confused. “y-yes.” you answer. he chuckles. “oh, baby, you aren’t going to sleep until i get to cum into you. and then stevie again and then maybe charles and ransom get to try your cute pussy.” you felt the blood drain out of your face. “w-what?” the men smile. “you didn’t know? ransom and charles should be here right about-”

the doorbell rang. their lips curl up into the most devilish smirks. 

“now.” 


End file.
